


I've Seen Scary and You Ain't Got His Smile

by sawberry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Arson, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Trans Character, Trans Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawberry/pseuds/sawberry
Summary: There are five memorable times that Ryan scared Jack, so it stands to reason there'd be a time when she truly terrified him.





	I've Seen Scary and You Ain't Got His Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Write more Ryack you cowards. Or don't, I'll be the only one rowing this fucking dingey, fucking watch me. Anyway, enjoy this.
> 
> -Sarah

If Ryan had been thinking more clearly, he'd have noticed there were more bodies in the penthouse than there had been. He'd have accounted for the new faces and maybe taken off his mask or tried to clean himself of the blood currently covering nearly half his person. 

 

And maybe if he'd been thinking more clearly, he'd have noticed the gentle creaking of the floorboards that followed him as he moved to Geoff's room. A pair of new eyes following his every move since he'd entered the penthouse, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

 

But at this rate, he was tired and just wanted to tell Geoff he'd finished the mission and sleep for a year. Which is why when a knife suddenly landed perfectly in the wood of Geoff's door frame, inches away from his head, he was taken by surprise. Before he had time to process it though, his world was tilted ninety degrees as he was tackled through the door. Once he was on the floor he felt the unfortunately familiar feeling of a blade to his throat. He tried to buck off his attacker but with no such luck, he'd been successfully pinned.

 

"Don't. Move."

 

Seconds after the words left the strangers mouth a light came on from the corner of the room. They both turned to see the source and were greeted by Geoff sitting up in his bed, looking more tired than usual and definitely done with the whole situation. With the lights on Ryan was able to actually  _ look _ at his assailant. Tall, a bit bigger, bright ginger hair, lots of freckles, and currently wearing neon green pajama pants with pink flamingos on them. Must be Geoff's second in command, Pattillo.

 

"Jack..." Geoff started, confirming Ryan's guess, "Why do you currently have my newest hire pinned to the floor?"

 

"Because he was lurking around the penthouse covered in blood-"

 

"Blood that is now all over my freshly cleaned hardwood," Geoff rubbed a hand down his face.

 

"And," Jack continued, now getting off of Ryan and brushing herself off, "I felt I was justified to be a little scared and acting accordingly."

 

"If that's you 'a little scared', I'd hate to see you terrified," Ryan grumbled, getting off the floor as well and rubbing at where the knife had pressed against his throat.

 

"Don't be such a baby," She rolled her eyes, "If you're gonna be in this crew, you're gonna have to get used to being roughed up. Be it intentional or otherwise."

 

"She does have a point," Geoff chimed in, hopping off the bed and stretching, "But for now I'm assuming you came in here to tell me you finished the job I sent you on?"

 

Ryan nodded and handed over the SD card with the blueprints Geoff wanted. He watched as the other man looked back and forth from the card to Ryan's blood covered body.

 

"You know what, I don't wanna know," He tossed the card onto his desk next to his laptop before shooing the two of them out, "Now both of you get out, I need to sleep if I'm gonna deal with you assholes."

 

They filed out, Ryan following Jack. Ryan loitered to eye the knife still nearly hilt deep in the doorframe. He briefly thought about taking the knife and throwing it past Jack to show he wasn't a force to be trifled with but she beat him to it. She invaded his space to pull the knife from the wood, close enough that he could smell the floral notes of whatever shampoo she had used. 

 

"Don't even try it Ghostrider," She waggled the knife at him like a mother would waggle her finger while scolding a child.

 

"Original nickname," Ryan snarked back, watching her as she walked away, casually flipping the knife in her left hand.

 

"Well until I get a name, that's what you're gonna be called. Your choice."

 

"Ryan," He said after a bit of thought, "And unless I get your name, you're just gonna be Patillo."

 

"Jack," She turned over her shoulder to look at him, "Now I suggest you get some sleep. I think Geoff's gonna want you to meet the rest of the crew in the morning and you'll need all the energy you can get for that."

 

"Noted," Ryan gave her a two finger salute as he walked away. As he got to the car he found himself dwindling on the thought of what Jack's profile looked like in the dim lighting of Geoff's bedroom. He chalked it up to a lack of sleep and started the drive back to his apartment to rectify that. He also made a note to grab a coffee in the morning if Jack's warning was true.

 

***

 

It wasn't Ryan's first heist with the crew, but it was his first heist where everything had gone spectacularly wrong. He had heard the others going on about how they'd been on a lucky streak, but he hadn't taken it seriously.

 

They were on top of a bank somewhere up in Vinewood. All Ryan knew was that it was really high up and the cops had followed them up the stairs to the roof. He did a three-sixty, frantically searching the skyline for the chopper Matt was supposed to have coming their way. Upon turning he saw Jack shoving a piece of plywood into the handle.

 

"That's not gonna hold them for long," Jack panted, looking at Ryan, "Don't suppose you have any bright ideas?"

 

"A couple ideas, but none of them bright," Ryan eyed the edge of the roof, trying to judge the how high up they were relative to the dumpster and how cushioned it might be.

 

"Matt, now would be a really good time for a chopper evac!" Jack shouted into her earpiece.

 

"I'm coming up now," Matt's voice crackled over the comms, "I'm about to pass the shoreline."

 

Ryan could now see the chopper, he couldn't tell how far away it was but it didn't look like it was gonna make it on time.

 

"Can you move it any faster?" Ryan yelled, ears picking up on the footsteps and shouts moving up the stairwell. 

 

"I'm pushing it as fast as I can," Matt yelled back, Ryan saw the chopper lurch forward slightly as Matt tried to push it further, "I'd say I'm at your spot in about three minutes."

 

"We don't have three minutes!" It looked like Jack had picked up on the people coming up the stair now, she motioned for Ryan to move behind the doorway with her. Behind them, they could here demands for them to "come out peacefully and nothing would happen,". Like Ryan believed that for a minute.

 

"Matt, I have an idea," Ryan started, eyeing the distance between the building and the approaching chopper. He grabbed Jack's wrist and dragged her to the edge of the roof. He handed her both the bags of money before securing his bulletproof vest, "I need you to drop the ladder and when I say, dive. I'll tell you when to pull up. Keep pushing forward."

 

"Ryan, what are you doing?" There was a slight tremor in Jack's voice that he tried to ignore, instead focusing on his idea and how it  _ had _ to work.

 

"I need to you stay here and grip the money as tight as you can in one hand," Ryan used his own hands to tighten one of hers around the two duffel bags, "When we get to the ladder keep a grip on it and don't let go."

 

He started backing away from her until his back his the brick of the doorway. He got into a running stance, trying to tune out the sound of Jack frantically asking what this plan was and the pounding at the door. The only sound he cared about was the cracking of the wood. The minute he heard the wood begin to snap he booked it, keeping his eyes on Jack and the dangling ladder directly behind her. He grabbed her around the waist and used the lip of the roof to bounce off.

 

"Matt dive, now!" He made it a few feet across the air before gravity fully took over. He kept his arm stretched out towards the chopped that seemed to be moving slower and slower towards them the further they got to the ground. Finally, when Ryan would later look back and guess they were around the twentieth story, the chopper had come close enough and he was able to grab the ladder. He swung both himself and Jack around so they could each get a grip on it, "We're on Matt, pull up and get us the  _ fuck _ out of here."

 

"You guys were my last extraction, we're heading to the safehouse now," Matt called, "I suggest you come up here soon though, I don't know how long we've got until LSPD gets people in the air."

 

He nudged Jack so she'd go up first, seemingly knocking her out of whatever shocked stupor she'd been in. She nudged the bags from her hand to her shoulder and began to climb, Ryan close behind her. Michael and Gavin were both hanging out the side, ready to heft them in. Once they were both inside and the door was shut, the only sound being everyone's heavy breathing as they laid on the floor, did Jack finally say something.

 

"You absolute piece of shit," She rolled over slap him on the chest, "What the fuck was that? You pushed me off a building!"

 

"I saved your life," Ryan sat up slowly, rubbing at the spot Jack had hit.

 

"Scared me shitless is more like it! Why didn't you tell me that was your plan?"

 

"Because I knew you'd think it was reckless and not wanna do it."

 

"Only because it was reckless! Or I did I forget to mention, you pushed me  _ off a building _ ?"

 

"It was more of tackle, honestly."

 

"I'm gonna tackle you out of this fucking helicopter Haywood, I swear to God."

 

"As entertaining as that would be," Jeremy chimed in from the cockpit, "We've got choppers on our tail and the guns their pointing at us makes me think they don't have the best intention."

 

"I'm still pissed at you," She pointed a finger at Ryan before standing up and grabbing one of the gatling guns. Ryan found himself struck by the view, Jack gripping the handles of the gun tight enough that he could see the muscles in her arms flex all while the sun haloed her in a bright yellow-orange haze, that it took Jeremy yelling at him again for him to jump into action and grab the other gun.

 

***

 

One of the first things he'd learned about working with the Fakes is that a bored Gavin is a dangerous Gavin. Whether it be sticking his nose where it doesn't belong or stirring up trouble, Gavin will get up to no good if left to his own devices. Which is why Ryan should have been more apprehensive when his figure appeared in the doorway of his new room of the penthouse.

 

"Ryebread, lovely Ryebread," He cooed, draping himself across the threshold, "Are you busy?"

 

"No but you're tone almost makes me want to find something else to do."

 

"Ye of little faith my dear Ryan," Gavin tutted, "The Lads and I were gonna head out to the desert to faff about on the new dune buggies. Wanted to see if you'd wanna come."

 

The Lads, one of many ridiculous team names the crew had for its numerous groupings, had been making an effort to involve him more in their antics. If he were to guess, he'd say they were trying to tap into the manic energy that he only really reserved for heists or when he wanted to ham up the whole "Vagabond" persona. It was sweet though, and stupid stunts in the desert sounded a lot more fun than sitting in his room and doing absolutely nothing.

 

"Yeah, I'm game." 

 

He took a few minutes to put on something a bit more appropriate for romping around the desert, pajama pants and no shirt didn't really seem like the way to go. He threw on a pair of well-worn jeans and a faded t-shirt, forgoing the mask and instead grabbing an old bandana he'd found in his underwear drawer the other day. He walked out and noticed the lads all in similar gear, looking at him like kids on Christmas morning. Ryan couldn't help but smile back as he tied the bandana around his neck and tightened the laces on his boot.

 

"You boys forgetting something?"

 

They all turned around to look at Jack in the doorway, Ryan seemed to be the only to really take in her apparel though. She was in her swimsuit, a black high waisted number covered in pink, tropical flowers. It was the cut-out on the bottoms, laddered by black straps, and the thin straps that reached held the top up that really drew his eyes though. He tried not to stare as she approached them, handing Michael a tube a sunscreen.

 

"I'm heading to the pool but I've got my spare," She looked at all of them over her sunglasses, "I just don't want any of you complaining about being sunburnt when you get back."

 

"Thanks, Jack," Jeremy chimed, tipping his hat to her, "You want any of us to walk up to the pool with you?"

 

"I'll be ok," She waved them off, reaching into her bag to grab something, "I've got some special things packed in case some asshole is feeling froggy."

 

Watching her whip out and flip around her butterfly knife shouldn't have been as entrancing to Ryan as it was.

 

"You boys have fun," She waved as she left the penthouse, "Don't come back too late, I think Geoff was talking about firing up the grill later for some steaks."

 

"So when are you gonna nut up and ask her out?" Michael asked after she'd left and they were started heading to the elevator.

 

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked, playing dumb.

 

"I'm pretty sure he means the woman you were coming dangerously close to eye fucking in the kitchen," Jeremy deadpanned, leaning against the elevator wall.

 

"Firstly, 'eye fucking'?" He cut Jeremy a look who only shrugged at the criticism, "Secondly, if you're insinuating I have 'thing' for Jack, you're wrong."

 

"Oh yeah," Gavin nodded, "You just practically drool every time you look at her and hang off her every word."

 

"Don't forget how he became mute when faced with her boobs," Michael helpfully chimed in.

 

"Ok, I  _ pay attention _ to her because she'd basically our second boss and I was only surprised because she suddenly walked out in a swimsuit and I wasn't expecting it," Ryan huffed, leaving the elevator first, "Don't make a mountain out of a molehill."

 

"Whatever you say Ryebread," Michael slapped him on the shoulder, hopping onto a buggy "Now, let's quit talking and start riding."

 

It was a short drive to the desert from the garage. Especially with their lack of regard for speed limits and basic road safety. From their they filled the hours with races and dumb stunts as they came upon rocky hills, talk of crushes long forgotten. Soon they were all sitting on top of their buggies, catching their breath. It was Gavin who broke the silence, observing his buggy in thought.

 

"Do you think you could manage a flip in one of these things?"

 

"What kind of flip?" Jeremy asked, not even removing his stetson from where it was covering his eyes.

 

"I don't really know," Gavin admitted, "Just any sort of three-hundred-and-sixty-degree spin."

 

"You could probably manage something on the sides, like a barrel roll," Ryan hypothesized, "I don't think it'd be able to do a full front to back."

 

"If y'all start talking physics and shit, I'm napping," Michael griped from the seat of his buggy, propping his feet up on the dash.

 

"Nah, though I would like to see it. It'd make a well cool video," Gavin rubbed his chin before turning to Ryan, "You think you do it Rye?"

 

"I'd need a ramp, but I may be able to swing it."

 

"No way he can do it," Jeremy said, now sitting up, "He'd need an actual ramp, none of these little shits. Plus he'd probably weigh the thing down."

 

"You callin' me fat Lil' J?" Ryan questioned.

 

"No, I'm just sayin' I don't think you can do it."

 

"I smell a bet," Gavin giggled, rubbing his hands together.

 

"You know what," Ryan looked at Jeremy, blaming his lack of self-preservation on the adrenaline still running through his veins, "I'm in. If I win, we all get to trash one of your awful Rimmy mobiles."

 

"Fine Haywood," Jeremy was fully sat up now, shoulder squared, "If  _ I _ win, you have to let me do your Vagabond face paint in orange and purple and take a picture."

 

"Done," They both shook hands and Ryan trotted over to his buggy. 

 

He thrust his key in the ignition and threw it in reverse. Once he was far enough away he eyed a ramp that he thought would be perfect. He waited for Gavin to give him the signal, camera at the ready. At the yelled 'Go!', he floored it, flipping them off as he passed. He pushed the gas as hard as he could, gripping the wheel tight to keep his path steady. As he approached the ramp he pushed the gas even harder, stomach lurching as he took off. He threw his weight to the right and cranked the wheel. He was able to turn about ninety degrees but began approaching the ground before he'd fully gone one-eighty. He braced for impact and slid hard against the sand on the other side of his cart.

 

"Jesus shit," He heard Michael swear, he could faintly hear their footsteps approaching but when he tried to move his neck there was a sharp pain. Definitely whiplash. While he was waiting for them to approach he took account of his injuries: whiplash, bruising on his chest and stomach, a pounding headache that he really hoped wasn't a concussion.

 

"Ryan, are you ok?" Jeremy slid in the sand to kneel next to him, "Please be ok, Geoff'll kill me."

 

"I'm fine, just help me get out of this thing."

 

They all scrambled to help him get out, unbuckling his seat belt and gently pulling him from the vehicle. Once standing upright he was able to tell he definitely had a concussion, nearly falling over as he stood up. He told them as much and Gavin began flitting around him, prodding his body and trying to administer first aid.

 

"Gavin you're just gonna give him a worse headache," Michael pushed him away, "Come on, I think there's a tether in the trunk of one of these things. We'll hook Ryan's ride up to one of these and someone can drive him back."

 

The tether ended up being in the back of Michael's buggy so Ryan rode in the passenger seat of his buggy and it dragged his along. Ryan kept his head between his knees to keep himself from vomiting the whole ride but made a run for a garbage can the minute they were in the garage. 

 

"Come on buddy," Jeremy patted his back, "Let's get you fixed up."

 

When they entered the penthouse it seemed empty, no sign of Jack being back from the pool and Geoff's keys were missing from the hook. They all piled into the bathroom, reaching and talking over each other in a mess to help Ryan. At some point, hands had pulled his shirt off and had him sit on the edge of the tub. He was surrounded by lads, Michael in front of him examining his eyes and neck while Gavin and Jeremy were on either side of him poking at his road rash. Was it sand rash in this case? Maybe desert rash? He was pulled from his questions by a cough from the doorway.

 

"What're you boys doing?" Jack questioned, Ryan hung his head in embarrassment but instantly regretted it, the motion cause pain to flare up in his neck again.

 

"Well..." Jeremy started, fumbling for words, "We were all fooling around in the desert..."

 

"Just messing around, nothing serious," Gavin was sure to add in.

 

"Jeremy challenged Ryan to a stupid bet and he got a little hurt," Jeremy slapped Michael in the arm, "What? Like you were gonna come up with some convincing story!"

 

"Ryan?" Jack questioned. Gavin moved and Jack gasped, "Oh my goodness honey, what happened?"

 

"I bet him to do a dumb stunt in a buggy and the thing ended up landing on its side and sliding on the ground," Ryan was glad for Jeremy's explanation, with Jack this close and still in her swimsuit, he was at a loss for words for a moment. 

 

"It's nothing major," he finally spoke up, "From what I can tell: some road rash, whiplash, maybe a concussion, and probably some pretty bruises on my chest tomorrow."

 

"Well let's make sure pretty bruises aren't actually broken ribs, yeah?" Jack nodded, "Michael, grab a wet cloth so I can wipe down his scratches and start disinfecting them. Gavin, I've got a heating pad in my nightstand for his neck, grab my glasses while you're in there too. Jeremy, grab me a needle and the lidocaine from the kit in the hall closet."

 

They all scrambled to follow her orders, scattering out of the bathroom. She grabbed his chin and tilted it upwards to get a look at his eyes. 

 

"You shouldn't get wrapped up in bets with the lads, they're nothing but trouble," She scolded lightly, "You had me scared for a second."

 

"I'm fine really," Ryan assured, "I can take care of myself."

 

"I'm sure you can," Jack agreed, "Now start rotating your neck clockwise, I wanna make sure you can work the muscles ok."

 

After getting treated he laid down for a nap. He could hear Jack shew the Lads from his door so he could sleep. He did end up doing his face paint orange and purple during the next heist, Jeremy insisting on doing himself so it would have the true "Rimmy Tim" essence, but it made Jack laugh and they got the money so it all ended up ok.

 

***

 

They all sat in the next room while she was on the couch. Despite her attempts to be quiet, the occasional sob was still heard. 

 

"Do we have any idea who did it?" Gavin asked, keeping his voice low.

 

"I've got a couple leads," Geoff rubbed his face, "Would y'all be willing to go trace them on your own? I don't wanna leave her alone."

 

"Lads will go," Michael nodded, "I think you two should stay."

 

Geoff nodded. He told them all the ones he thought had done it but Ryan tuned them out. He'd heard another sniffle. The Lads got up to head out, promising Geoff they'd come back with names. He sat in silence with Geoff for a few moments before it became overbearing. He'd planned to go to his room but got caught in the doorway, watching her. She was hunched over, hair fluffy from where her hands had been running through it, another hand covering her eyes.

 

"You should go comfort her," Geoff said behind him, "I've tried a few things but maybe coming from a new face would help."

 

"Comfort her?"

 

"Yeah. My usual stuff isn't working, she doesn't wanna talk about it or anything like that. Maybe you've got a special  _ Ryan _ brand of comfort that can do the trick."

 

"And how should I go about administering my 'special brand' of comfort?"

 

"I usually start with hugs," Geoff shrugged.

 

"With what?"

 

"Hugs, she's a hugger," Ryan continued to look at him bewildered, "Try whatever you want to, I'm giving her some space and am gonna check back in in a few."

 

Ryan watched him walk away before turning back to her. She now had both hands in her hair and he could hear her taking deep breaths. He took one too, steadying himself before entering the room quietly. He sat softly on the couch next to her, startling her slightly. 

 

"Oh sorry Ryan, did you need-"

 

She stopped talking as he pulled her in for a hug. It was slow, giving her ample time to move out of his grasp if she wanted to. She let him pull her, her body stiff. Eventually, her head was on his chest and her posture softened. He felt her arms slowly move around his waist and squeeze tightly. Small wet spots started forming on his shirt from where she crying again but he didn't comment. Some sort of natural instinct made his hand move into her hair and start stroking it.

 

"Geoff's got the lads out now, figuring out who did it," He said, trying to break the silence.

 

"Good," Jack nodded, a cold fury in her voice, "I want to burn everything they own to the ground." 

 

"I think we can manage that," He smiled at the watery laugh her got in response, "If you don't mind me asking, why did that bar mean so much to you?"

 

"It was the first bar I ever went to when I came out," She said after a long while, "They knew me before the hormones and name changing and everything. It was the first place that ever felt like home since my parents kicked me out."

 

"I'm so sorry."

 

"Don't be, you're not one of the assholes who burnt it to the ground," Jack kept her head on his chest but looked up at him, "I just wanna make sure whoever did it pays. I'm not gonna let another gay bar or any safe space in this city go down in flames because of some righteous assholes who think they're amazing because they don't like dick."

 

Now it was Ryan's turn to laugh, partially out of amusement at Jack's comment but also to hide his surprise. She usually wasn't one to be full of mirth. To see her with a fire in her eyes like she had now was as surprising as it was intoxicating. He'd never want to see her upset like she was now, but he couldn't lie and say he didn't enjoy getting to see a more vengeful side of her.

 

"One the guys get back we'll arrange everything," Ryan promised, "By tomorrow morning, whoever did this is going to have nothing but ash and fight with the Fakes to their name."

 

"Would you come with me to the armory to see what we have?" This time Jack didn't look up at him, now focusing on her shorts, "I've seen you make fires, you're good at them."

 

"Nothing would make me happier," They both got up, "Lead the way, Ms. Pattillo."

 

They spent the next few hours taking inventory of everything they'd need to set a place ablaze twice over. They were ready for just about any size or number of places they needed to hit. When the time for food came, Jack went into her room to grab her record player. Ryan followed after being assured several times that 'yes, Ryan it's fine. Jeez,". He was tasked with picking a record for them to listen to while they cooked. He grabbed three at random, not knowing any of the choices. Jack surveyed his selection once they were in the kitchen and she had the player set up. 

 

" _ The Lumineers _ ,  _ The Dark Side of the Moon _ , and  _ Queen's Greatest Hits _ ," Jack mused, "Interesting choices."

 

"I figured we should have some variety," Ryan tried, avoiding eye contact by looking through the cupboards, "Spaghetti?" 

 

"Sure, I've got a new meat sauce recipe I wanna try. I say let's start with  _ The Lumineers _ , yeah?"

 

"Sure."

 

He followed her instructions on chopping vegetables and boiling water, keeping a close eye on her as she swayed around the kitchen and hummed along to the songs she knew. He'd never imagined he'd enjoy the idea of domesticity but maybe he just hadn't been thinking about it correctly, or maybe not with the correct person. He lived in his domestic fantasy for a bit, long enough for Jack to have to switch out the vinyl and the spaghetti to be ready, before he was brought back to reality by the Lads bursting through the door. 

 

"We've got names," Jeremy stumbled into the kitchen, waving around a piece of paper.

 

"Are you guys cooking spaghetti?" Gavin asked.

 

"Are you guys listening to Queen?" Michael added.

 

"Yes, yes and give me the names," Jack made grabby hands at the paper. Jeremy handed it over and Ryan moved out of the way so the Lads could descend on the food. Jack looked over the names and crunched the paper in her fist, "Fucking White Moon Rising, I should've known it was those fucking rednecks."

 

"Weren't you born and raised in Texas?" Michael questioned through a mouth full of spaghetti.

 

"I was raised in Austin, it's different," She turned and pushed her head through the door, "Geoff! Come get some food and get ready to roll out! We've got a name and some hillbillies to burn!"

 

They all ate their pasta quickly, eager to get going. Were it any other occasion, Ryan may have said they'd gone overboard. The building was now a full inferno, the screams of those inside dulled by the roar of the flame. However, if going overboard meant getting to see what Jack's smile looked like illuminated by the fire and coming to the consequential realization that he was hopelessly in love with her, he could let it slide.

 

*** 

 

It was a tradition to go to a bar and party for a bit two days before a heist. The day before was meant for fretting and making contingency plans, the day before that was meant for spending time together and laughing at whatever it was Jeremy and Gavin were arguing about this time. Jack wiped tears from her eyes, claiming she couldn't take anymore and needed to go get another drink. Michael and Ryan both scooted out to let her through. Ryan's eyes followed her as she made her way to the bar. 

 

"You're staring," Geoff sang, taking an exaggerated sip from his diet coke. 

 

"You're a prick," Ryan sang back in the same cadence, not even bothering to deny it.

 

"When are you gonna make a move?" Jeremy asked, pointing the neck of his beer bottle at him.

 

"Never," Michael answered for him.

 

"That's not true," Ryan argued, "I'm just waiting for the right moment."

 

"Like when she's being hit on by some creep at a bar and you can come in and save the day?" Gavin proposed.

 

"Not exactly," Ryan started, following everyone's gaze to the bar where Jack was pointedly ignoring a man leaning into her space, "But if the chips are gonna fall that way..."

 

Ryan got up from the booth, waving off Geoff's warning of "please don't kill anyone, I like this place,". It seemed like he'd gotten there at the perfect time as well, the man was just beginning to deliver what couldn't be his first shitty pickup line if the speed at which Jack rolled her eyes was anything to go off of.

 

"Listen, all I'm saying is you've got everything I want in a girl," He gestured to Jack, "Bangin' body, can hold her booze. The only thing your missing is my dick."

 

"Everything ok over here?" Ryan looked at both of them as he approached, making sure to prolong his eye contact with the other man.

 

"Oh hey Rye," Jack waved, looking relieved that someone had come over.

 

"You didn't tell me you're boyfriend was here," the offender seemed to be trying to size him up, Ryan made sure to puff his chest out to  _ ensure _ the dude knew he didn't stand a chance.

 

"Well you never really let me get a word in edgewise," Jack said, turning to look at him. Ryan noted she didn't respond to the boyfriend comment.

 

"I was just coming by to see what was taking you so long," Ryan slowly moved to put his arm around her waist, making sure to give her enough time to slyly deny his advances. It was hard to contain his delight when she leaned into his side.

 

"I was ordering some more beers for the boys but the bartender said he needed to get some from the back," Jack tilted her head to the man in front of them, "This...gentleman...decided to keep me company."

 

"Uh yeah," He nodded dumbly, scrambling to get out the stool, "But now you're here so I think I'll be leaving."

 

"That is the best thing you've said all night," Jack sighed, leaning more into Ryan.

 

"Tell me why you didn't just kick his teeth in?" Ryan watched him carefully as he left, making sure he didn't try anything else.

 

"I didn't wanna get us kicked out too early," Jack turned to look at him, not moving away from him, "That's usually a job for the Lads."

 

"A valid point," Ryan conceded, "But I figured after the whole 'what I like in a girl' line, you'd've lost it."

 

"Nah, not the worst one he gave me if you'd believe it. You missed him furiously wiping his face so he could 'clean my seat for me,'."

 

"Gross."

 

"You say that like you could do any better, all pickup lines are gross and creepy."

 

"I don't know, I had one that I used to use that would at least make people laugh."

 

"Oh yeah, hit me."

 

"Can you please pinch me, I need to check something."

 

"What?"

 

"Please, just pinch me," Ryan held out his forearm and let Jack pinch him, "Sorry, you're just so beautiful I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming."

 

"Oh god," She giggled, leaning back in her stool slightly, "That's so bad."

 

"Yeah but it made you laugh, that's half the battle," Ryan pointed out, "Besides, if that doesn't work, I could just kidnap them."

 

He tried not to cringe at Jack's sudden silence. He looked up at was looking at him in a mix of bewilderment and fear, he was thankful at least that the former outweighed the latter. 

 

"But the laughing never helped anyway cause I'm horrible at talking to women," Ryan explained, rubbing at the back of his neck.

 

"Really, I couldn't tell," Jack smirked. Ryan laughed, matching her smirk. They both glanced up as the beer was set down in front of them by a very apologetic bartender. Jack assured her it wasn't a problem. They both moved to head back to the table but were stopped by Jeremy blocking their path.

 

"Hey, I saw you were grabbing beers for us so I came to grab them."

 

"Thanks but we're good," Jack nodded, "We were just about to run them to you guys."

 

"Yeah but uh...Gavin just spilled Geoff's soda all across the table."

 

"It looks clean to me," Ryan was confused, trying to figure out what Jeremy was getting at.

 

"I said, Gavin spilled Geoff's soda!" Jeremy was yelling slightly now but Gavin seemed to jump into action, slapping Geoff's soda from his hand mid-sip.

 

"What the hell, assho-," Geoff was stopped mid profanity by Michael elbowing him. 

 

"Yeah so the tables really dirty and sticky and I think you two would be better just staying here and  _ talking _ ," Jeremy stared intently at Ryan. It dawned on Ryan. They were trying to get him to ask Jack out.  _ Those little shits _ .

 

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Jack asked, looking at Ryan intently as Jeremy left. Should he be honest and just bite the bullet? Jack would probably appreciate that. No fanfare, just honesty. Maybe they'd be able to share a quick laugh at the absurdity of the others. The laughter would help soften the blow if there was going to be rejection.

 

"Unfortunately yes," Ryan sighed, "They're trying to get me to ask you on a date."

 

"Oh..." Jack seemed to be startled by the statement, she looked a bit lost in thought before asking slowly, "Do you...not want to do that?"

 

"I mean," Ryan searched for the words, "I  _ do _ but not like this. I wanted it to be a bit more romantic and less awkward."

 

"It's kind of hard for our crew to not be awkward," Ryan had to agree to that, "And we are in one of my favorite bars in the city. Plus you did just help me get away from a creepy guy."

 

"Yeah but now you're talking to a creepier guy."

 

"I don't know, he's not that bad. I think he just wants everyone to think he's a big creep to hide the fact that he's a huge dork who doesn't know how to handle having a crush."

 

"I know how to handle having a crush," Ryan leaned down and grabbed Jack's hand to place a gentle kiss to get knuckles, "You woo her and then ask if after the heist Friday she'd like to get dinner at the new French place downtown?" 

 

"I don't know if that was better or worse than the pick-up line."

 

"Depends," Ryan looked up at her from where he was still bent down, "Did it work?"

 

"It's a date," Jack leaned down to get on his level, kissing him lightly on the cheek. He blushed heavily, going an even darker red when he heard familiar hoots and hollers from the bar.

 

***

 

James Ryan Haywood was not a man who scared easily. It's kind of hard to be spooked when you're usually what goes bump in the night. However, awful feeling in his stomach and lightheadedness he was currently experiencing as he watched three LSPD choppers tail one of the crew's came pretty close to it. 

 

"You guys are gonna need to hijack some cars or something, I'm not gonna be able to lose these guys in enough time to do evac," Jack yelled over the comms.

 

"We're not leaving you," Geoff barked, "Michael, you've got the rocket launcher, get 'em down. J, same to you with that sniper rifle."

 

"They're too close to Jack for the launcher," Ryan could just barely see Michael raising and dropping the weapon on a far rooftop, "I can hit them but the blowback could knock her out of the sky, and that's if she isn't hit by any shrapnel."

 

"I can navigate it," Jack said confidently, "If Jeremy can get two of them, I can pull up when you fire at the third and get out of range."

 

"Jack that's really risky," Ryan looked anxiously at the sky, pressing the comm deep into his ear to hear her over the propellers, "I'm sure we can figure out another way."

 

"I'm sure we  _ could _ but we don't have the time," Jack yelled, "Jeremy, I'm gonna swing by your rooftop, be ready. And if you hit me I'm gonna haunt you for the rest of your fucking life."

 

"Copy that," Ryan could hear the rustle of the rifle against Jeremy's clothes as he got into position over the comms. He held his breath as he watched the chopper move towards fifth avenue. Two gunshots rang out, one after the other, and almost immediately two of the choppers began twirling to the ground. Ryan was grateful that the pedestrians had long since cleared as watched the helicopter crashed into the ground and erupted into flames.

 

"Michael, I'm headin' your way. Give me a countdown before you fire," Jack called. Ryan wanted to leave his cover to try and do  _ something _ to help, he didn't know what, but the police were still running around the streets and the last thing they needed was someone getting caught. So he kept close eyes on Michael's rooftop as Jack approached.

 

"Alrighty Jack I'm lining up the shot, pull up when I say 'fire'," He watched as Michael hefted up the launcher again, "Three, two, one,  _ fire _ !"

 

Ryan held his breath as he saw the rocket launch. It hit the other helicopter perfectly, square in the side. Jack pulled up at the right time and everything seemed to be ok. That was until some debris from the other chopper got launched into Jack's propeller, cracking it in half and knocking it off balance.

 

"Shit, shit, shit!" Jack yelled. The chopper wobbled from side to side like Jack was trying to get control of it.

 

"Jack you need to get out of there now!" Geoff shouted, "That thing's coming down fast!"

 

"No shit!" There was a pause, "Fuck! The chute must've fallen out when I got knocked!"

 

"What the fuck are we gonna do?" Ryan asked, looking around frantically like the dingy alley he was holed up in was going to have the answer.

 

"I have a plan," Jack stated surely, trying and failing to keep her voice level, "Geoff, call someone from B-Team and have them be ready with some evac and medical supplies."

 

"Jack..." Ryan looked on as the chopper approached the side of a large building.

 

"It's gonna be ok, I promise," It was with that the chopper crashed into the side of the building, creating a fiery crater for the plane to dangle out of. Ryan could only stare at the crash for a moment, the chatter of the rest of the crew asking what had happened falling on deaf ears as he looked on. Suddenly it was if he came back to Earth and he bolted from the alley. Some of the officers guarding the streets tried to stop him but he shot them without hesitation.

 

"Jack!" Ryan shouted, looking up at the crash, "Jack, come on!"

 

"I'm," There was some loud feedback from the comms, "I'm fine."

 

"Jack? Where are you?" Ryan looked around frantically, trying to see where she could be.

 

"Rooftop...of the next building over...I bailed from the chopper...almost positive I broke my arm...and maybe something in my leg."

 

"Steffie and Sarah are going to be here with a chopper and some supplies in less than five, everyone convene at the building where Jack is."

 

Ryan was way ahead of him, already slinging his gun across his back and rushing to fire escape ladder. He climbed it record time. The rooftop looked desolate at first, nothing but white rubber tiles and a small exit door, but once Ryan's eyes scanned it he was able to spot her. She was spread eagle in a corner.

 

"Jack," He ran to her and fell to his knees, "What in God's name were you thinking?"

 

"That I didn't wanna die in a helicopter crash," She groaned, "and I didn't wanna miss our date tonight. I may be wearing some cast though."

 

"It's ok, I'm just happy you're alive."

 

"I heard a lot of gunfire down there," Jack glanced at him with a smirk, "You ok?"

 

"I thought you were dead, I lost my temper. I got a little scared."

 

"If that's you 'a little scared', I'd hate to see you terrified."

 

Ryan could only laugh in reply. 

**Author's Note:**

> So fact, this would've been done a week ago but it's been so long since I've had to write an actual ending and not just a lead into another chapter that I was just blankly staring at my laptop screen. So sorry if the ending wasn't all that great.
> 
> With that out of the way, next time we meet we should be back with Jeremy and Ryan and whatever ~shenanigans~ they're getting up to at the Cushy Cactus in "There's Something Wrong with This Plot"! 
> 
> As always remember to like, comment, and subscribe if you enjoy!
> 
> -Sarah


End file.
